


One Warm Afternoon in the Kiddie Pool

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, kiddie pool sex, poorly thought out decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was way too warm and Hiccup and Jack didn't have air conditioning, so they tried to cool themselves by lounging in a kiddie pool on their balcony. It was probably not the best time and place for some sexy fun, so they blamed any bad decision on the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Warm Afternoon in the Kiddie Pool

Hiccup would never say that he regretted moving in with his boyfriend, even if that meant living in a tiny apartment with few luxuries. But on ridiculously hot days such as this, he missed the air conditioning. And the pool. He would love to go for a swim right about now. Sitting in a kiddie pool on the balcony just wasn’t the same.

At least he could stretch his left leg, with his prosthesis discarded for now, but he had to keep the right one folded and it was getting uncomfortable. Maybe he should follow Jack’s example. His boyfriend slumped in the kiddie pool to get as much of his body wet as he could, both feet resting on either side of Hiccup.  He looked more dead than alive. Jack had never been too fond of the heat.

 Hiccup swatted at the water between them to splash the white-haired man. The water wasn’t nearly as cold as when they had just filled the pool, but he hoped that he could drag Jack into a splash war and make him forget how hot the day was. It worked. Jack’s eyes opened, a mischievous smile stretched on his lips and he splashed Hiccup back. 

From this point on, war was declared. They splashed around the tiny, inflatable pool, tried to shove each other under the half-foot of water and generally flailed around in a tangled of limb that would probably end with quite a few bruises from knees and elbows connecting with their face or ribs, for they didn’t care. They kept at their game until Jack managed to pin Hiccup on his back, with water up to his chin and his right leg thrown over the side. 

Hiccup threw up his hands in surrender. Jack grinned, then collapsed on him in a fit of giggles. Hiccup wrapped his arms loosely around him while they both caught their breath. He was wet from head to toes. Jack raised his head with a lazy smile. Water dripped down his chin to fall in droplets over Hiccup’s chest. His pale cheeks were reddened from the exertion. 

"Why did you have to go and make me all hot and sweaty?"

"Because I like you hot and sweaty."

Hiccup ran a hand along Jack’s spine and smiled suggestively at him. Jack’s cheek reddened further. He looked around them at the other balconies and the courtyard they overlooked. They were really not in a very private setting, but no one was currently looking. He bit his lip. Hiccup grabbed his hips and moved him until he laid between Hiccup’s legs in the water. He hoped to quietly encourage him to do something a little crazy.

Hiccup would probably regret it more than Jack if they got caught, but right now the heat must be addling his brain, because he found the idea of having sex out here, in a kiddie pool, to be incredibly sexy. Must be the little ducky patterns on the blue plastic turning him on. Or the wet, dripping, flushed and mostly naked body on top of him. Or the fact that he had secretly always wanted to show every one that yes, that gorgeous man agreed to have sex with him. 

If the still sane part of his brain had been expecting Jack to be the responsible one and suggest some more sensible shower sex instead, it should have known better. His mischievous grin returned full force and he dipped his head to kiss Hiccup. His hands went below the surface to tug on Hiccup’s swimming trunks. He pulled them down, one slow inch at the time, caressing every inch of Hiccup’s hips while he sucked and nibbled on his lower lip. Hiccup moaned. 

Hiccup had to admit that the sensation of his hardened cock floating in the water in time with the movement of their hips was interesting and not unpleasant. Once Jack had gotten the trunks far enough down, Hiccup simply brought his amputated leg out of the leg hole and left them hang around his other leg. He couldn’t be bothered trying to get them off entirely. Taking off Jack’s was a more pressing issue.

 Jack tugged on his hair to tilt his head to the side and bit lightly on his ear. Hiccup took a shuddering breath. He yanked Jack’s trunks down unceremoniously and wrapped his legs around his waist. Jack didn’t let that distract him from his task of driving Hiccup crazy with light bites to his ear like he knew he loved, but he did rocked his hips, creating a few waves in the kiddie pool.

Hiccup lifted his head so he could watch the way they crashed against Jack’s pale, rounded butt. It bobbed up ant down in time with the motion of his hips, but continued to stick out of the water enticingly. Hiccup brought his hands to caress the firm, wet flesh. He shifted under Jack to position him so they could take things a bit farther.

"You know we don’t have lube, right?" Jack asked him.

"There’s water."

"Water’s not good lube."

"I don’t care, just shove it in."

A window opened in the apartment next to theirs. A woman poked her head out and scowled at them. Hiccup’s first reaction was to cover Jack’s butt with his hands. His second one was to realize he could never face his neighbor again.

"Could you go shove it in somewhere else? My kids are trying to watch tv."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very not sorry about this.


End file.
